


Teddy, Scorpius, Albus and James Oneshots

by jamesandalbus, matters17793



Series: Harry Potter Adventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Conflict Resolution, F/M, Feelings Realization, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, LGBTQ, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Seduction, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesandalbus/pseuds/jamesandalbus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: Oneshots about Teddy, Scorpius, Albus and James.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Albus/Scorpius, Harry/Lily/Albus/James, James & Albus, James & Albus & Scorpius, James & Albus & Teddy, James & Scorpius, James/Albus, James/Albus/Teddy, James/Scorpius, Teddy & Albus, Teddy & James, Teddy & James & Albus & Scorpius, Teddy & Scorpius, Teddy & Scorpius & Albus, Teddy & Scorpius & James, Teddy/Albus, Teddy/James, Teddy/James/Albus/Scorpius, Teddy/Scorpius, Teddy/Scorpius/Albus, Teddy/Scorpius/James, albus & scorpius, james/albus/scorpius
Series: Harry Potter Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976470
Comments: 28
Kudos: 53





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Taking inspiration from my collaboration with **matters17793** , I wanted to create my own book of oneshots based on Teddy, Scorpius, Albus and James.
> 
> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

I want to write some oneshots about Teddy, Scorpius, Albus and James.

Not necessarily smut based, but can be smut if requested.

Does anyone have any requests??


	2. Tough Love (Albus & James)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus feels the pressure, whilst James tries to make him see sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received a request for this.
> 
> Characters: Albus Severus Potter-Weasley, James Severus Potter-Weasley
> 
> Relationship: Platonic, Brothers.

There was once a time when Albus felt as if he had everything he could ever possibly want. He was the son of Harry, and had been able to gain popularity very quickly among his peers. He grew close to Scorpius and Teddy, whilst also sharing a positive relationship with his brother James.

Fame comes with a cost, and that was the fact that everyone expected him to be the most perfect wizard in the world. He could understand well why this was, but it was still very difficult to live up to the hype in certain scenarios.

One of the more difficult situations occurred when Albus had left Hogwarts. He had no idea what to do with his life, and it made everything more difficult. He was supposed to have the world at his feet, yet he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

He tried to take his mind off of it by watching the Quidditch. There was a game on that he wanted to see, but he really couldn't concentrate on it. His mind was at a loss, yet it was crowded with so many thoughts, that were beginning to drive him into slight fury.

Despite his request to be alone for it, Albus was joined by James about half way through the match. His brother was also his best friend particularly at times when he felt down.

“Albus, I’m sensing that something is bothering you” James opened.

“What gave you that impression James?” Albus retorted.

“I've known you your entire life” James responded “I know when you are unhappy, and you definitely are at this moment in time”

“So what if I am?” Albus sighed “It’s not like I matter at all, I will never be able to live up to anyone’s expectations of me, will I?”

James couldn't find it in himself to be angry with his brother for how he felt. They were all surrounded by fans and haters, considering how famous their dad was, and to feel the heat of that sometimes was to be expected. Taking a seat next to his brother, James tried to be as supportive as he could.

“I know how you feel” James explained “It’s not easy being the son of a famous wizard”

“But dad does so well at coping” Albus argued “Yet from what I can tell, I am failing miserably”

“How did you work that out?” James questioned.

“Because I live with my parents, despite being 19, and I have no job” Albus replied.

“But you will get one” James assured “You’re so smart”

“That won’t get me anywhere” Albus insisted “Because of who I am”

The dejection in Albus’ voice struck a nerve with James, who stood up, bringing his brother up at the same time, and looked seriously into his eyes.

“Do you really believe that?” James enquired “You know better than to think about it”

“It’s easy for you to say” Albus muttered “You’re so much stronger than I am”

“Actually I'm not” James countered “I've had an easier life than you”

“I don’t believe you!” Albus reacted “You’re just being a good brother by trying to make me feel better!”

“For Merlin sake Albus!” James snapped “This has gone on for long enough. You don’t have to live up to any expectations, other than your own”

“But James, I’d be a failure if that’s how I went about anything” Albus persisted “I let everyone down by being a Slytherin, and yet that wasn't my fault”

“Exactly, so stop worrying so much” James ordered.

As he looked at James’ face, Albus saw it soften slightly. His emotions took over, as he cried softly and felt tear burn as they rolled down his cheeks. James promptly wrapped his arms around Albus, soothing him gently.

“I’m sorry” Albus apologised.

“You have nothing to be sorry for” James stated.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you sometimes” Albus mumbled.

“I always wonder how boring and meaningless my life would be without you” James declared.

As they held each other, the stress that Albus felt was beginning to go away, and James could feel his brother calming down.

“Perhaps I don’t tell you this often enough” James said “But I love you”

“Thanks” Albus blubbered “I love you too”

With his sadness now evaporating, Albus felt like he could be his own person. He enjoyed being held by James, and hoped that he could now focus on being the best wizard he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if this was good, I appreciate feedback.


	3. Teddy For You (Teddy & James)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After speaking to James, Teddy decides that he can no longer resist temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request for Bottom Teddy.
> 
> I wrote this oneshot in collaboration with **matters17793**
> 
> **THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER**

**From Teddy's POV**

I had always had a soft spot for James. For as long as I had known him, he made me feel good about myself. The fact that when he had problems, he would come to me, made me feel special, and I would never forget that, not ever.

Things got even more interesting one evening when we went to the Leaky Cauldron. James was a keen consumer of Butter Beer, and could get drunk very easily, so I stayed sober in order to look after him. He grown to be bigger than me now we were adults, but that didn't stop me from being protective.

After about 3 Butter Beers, James was completely wasted, and I knew that if we stayed any longer, it would get worse. There were times when I needed to be firm, and this was one of them. I stood up assertively, before lifting James to his feet and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"What's happening T-Teddy?" he slurred,

"We are going to my house, I don't want you getting into trouble" I explained.

"Don't be redic... silly" he argued "I'm fine"

"The fact that you need me to help you stand up says otherwise" I countered "Now come on, it's time to go"

Despite his loud complaints, I got him out of there and walked him back to my house. I was careful to make sure he didn't fall over, because I knew that I would get an ear full if anything happened to him. My heart swelled with the responsibility, as he was like a younger brother to me.

"Look at Teddy" he teased "Looking after his James"

"Yes James" I agreed "Teddy will look after you"

When we finally got to the house, I took him up to my room, and pushed him onto the bed so that he was lying down. I quickly went downstairs to hang up my robe, making sure that I had locked the front door before returning to my room.

Entering my bedroom once more, I was taken by surprise. I saw James lying on my bed, completely naked and stroking his very big dick. My own penis got hard under my trousers, as I had secretly dreamed of this situation for so long.

"You're back!" he cheered "Come on, join me!"

"Really?" I reacted "But what about your girlfriend?"

"Is she here?" he posed.

"No she isn't" I confirmed.

"Then I want you" he replied.

"Okay then" I agreed.

As I walked closer to him and stood at the side of the bed, James lifted his hand and began rubbing the bulge through my trousers. I let out a soft moan, and that prompted James to tug at my waistband. It was so, so hot and I loved it.

"Let me see" he begged "Show me your sexy body"

"You don't have to ask me twice" I chuckled "I'll show you everything"

I took my clothes off, making sure that I didn't stop looking at James. His cock was so big, and I really couldn't wait to have it. As I removed my boxer shorts, my penis proudly stood to attention. I lay down next to him, and James moved his hand over to stroke me, which meant he was rubbing us at the same time. We looked at each other momentarily, before James moved closer and our lips met. My heart was racing with excitement.

"Your hand is like nothing I've ever felt before" I complimented.

"You have a beautiful penis, it's nice and curvy" he rejoined.

My self control quickly faded, as I sat up and leaned over above James' dick. He stopped rubbing both his dick as well as mine, and this gave me the opportunity to wrap my lips around his dick. The head was like a mushroom, and I struggled to fit it in, but when that was in my mouth, I found it easier to go all the way down.

"Mmm" he said "Your mouth wraps so snugly around my cock.

I could feel his hand on the back of my head, which began by pushing me all the way down on his penis. He kept this up for a few moments, before pulling my head up and holding me still. Whilst he did this, James began thrusting into my mouth roughly.

"You love this don't you?" he teased "My cock exploring my mouth, you little slut"

I moaned in agreement, enjoying the way that his penis made my mouth open further than I even realised was possible. With his dick nice and sloppy, James pulled me off of his member, and lifted my head up so that we were looking.

"I think it's time that I go inside your ass" he suggested.

"Please!" I begged.

He turned me over powerfully so that I was on my stomach, before pulling my legs apart. My penis lay in between, being on display before James lowered his head and began sucking on my smaller penis. His mouth sent me into a brand new atmosphere, where my self confidence was incredibly high.

"Your mouth knows how to please" I observed "I love it"

After slobbering all over my penis, James let it out of his mouth and moved up slightly, sucking on my scrotum momentarily before taking my balls into his mouth. He was sucking on them so hard that I genuinely thought that he might rip them off.

"My climax is close" I declared "Please, let me shoot in your mouth"

Quicker than even I could react, James moved down again and wrapped his mouth around my cock. It only took a few sucks, before my body buckled and I released a jet of cum down the back of his throat. He kept sucking a bit longer before releasing my dick.

"Your mouth is home to my cum" I chuckled.

He couldn't answer as he still had all of my load in his mouth, so he swallowed it and took a deep breath. I was a little worried when he failed to say anything, but then I felt the tip of his penis at my entrance, pushing in roughly until he was deep inside me.

"Your hole is tight" he observed "My girlfriend's pussy is nothing compared to this"

"Stretch it out" I encouraged "Make me your bitch"

He began roughly fucking me, sending me into a world of ecstasy as my prostate was being stimulated. I felt his hand on my shoulder, keeping us both steady as he asserted his dominance over me. I let out several loud moans, enjoying the thrust of his cock in my ass.

"You want me don't you?" he rejoined "I am making you my slave"

"I've never done this before" I revealed "But this is the best ever"

I got on all fours, allowing myself to bounce back against his length in order to give him an even more enhanced feeling of sensuality. I loved the way that our bodies crashed together, it was almost as if we were made for one another.

"I have to shoot" he stated "Are you ready?"

"Shoot it my mouth" I pleaded "I have to taste it"

When he was about to release, James removed his dick from my body and turned me over, climbing on top of me so his powerful legs were resting against my hips. He stroked himself quickly, and I massaged his balls, feeling them twitch as to my pleasure, James shot what looked and felt like a gallon of semen down my throat and on my tongue.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" he panted.

His sperm was hot, and very thick. On my tongue, the texture felt silky as millions of sperm swam around my mouth. After I tasted it, my automatic reaction was to copy what he had done, swallowing his load happily before we lay down next to each other.

"I'm glad you were my first" I declared.

"So am I" he agreed.

"I'm tired, can we sleep here together?" I wondered.

"I thought that was what would happen anyway" he laughed.

Still naked, we snuggled up together and fell asleep peacefully. James' strong arms were wrapped around me, and I knew that when we woke up, it would be forgotten. That didn't matter though, as I would remember this night as my favourite experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed.


	4. A Tough Job For Scorpius (Teddy & Scorpius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy has a history of avoiding Scorpius, but this changes when Scorpius confronts him and discovers the true reason for Teddy's behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to include slight angst.
> 
> I'm not too good at writing smut, so I will work with **matters17793** when that is included in oneshots, hence why they are my co-author.
> 
> I'm concentrating more on emotional works, which will cover a variety of topics.

**From Scorpius' POV**

I liked to believe that despite the history of evil and snobbery that existed in my family, I had done enough to prove that we weren't all horrible people. My dad had made mistakes, and my grandparents had done worse, but when everything was finished, all I wanted was to be able to have friends who weren't necessarily the norm.

For the most part, this had been successful, as James and Albus, two of the Potter-Weasley clan, had become very good friends of mine. This was tainted by the fact that one person had refused to help me, or to even acknowledge me on my quest.

That would be Teddy, who was older than all of us and whilst probably wiser, had a tendency to be unforgiving, particularly to me and my family. I knew that things had gone wrong in the past, it was well known to everyone. He was putting barriers up so that whenever I was near him, he would not talk.

Things became much more difficult after Harry had agreed to offer me a job working for his business. I leapt at the opportunity to shine, as I felt this was once again a chance for me to show what I was capable of.

Mere minutes after starting on my first day, my heart began to sink as I saw Teddy sat on the desk opposite me. He must've felt the same, as the moment he saw me, he looked away quickly, refusing to look back. I tried not to let it get to me, because Teddy was a good person in reality, he just didn't like to give people a chance if there was a bad reputation anywhere near them. It gave me an insight into his mental strength.

After a few more minutes, I decided that I didn't want to sit in silence, and tried to think of something to talk about. It wasn't easy, but in the situation we were in, I just had to try something.

"Are you looking forward to this opportunity Teddy?" I opened.

Teddy sighed and stood up, leaving the room that we were in without saying anything. Harry entered, being unable to understand what was going on, and this is where I had a chance to share my sorrow.

"Scorpius, do you know what's wrong with Teddy?" Harry posed.

"How could I? He never talks to me" I mumbled.

"I don't believe that's true" Harry reacted "Teddy is a very social young wizard"

"But it is" I argued "He just doesn't like me because I'm a Malfoy"

"Have you tried talking to him?" Harry persisted.

"Several times, but he always remains silent, or leaves like he did just now"

Seeing how much it affected me, Harry patted me lightly on the shoulder, before going out of the room and closing the door behind him. As I was left alone, I reflected on why this was happening, and what I could've done differently.

Moments later, Harry returned bringing Teddy with him. There was a frown on his face, and Teddy looked slightly scared. I had no idea what was going on, but I could see that Harry wanted this problem resolved. Harry pushed Teddy back into his seat, asserting himself as our leader.

"You two are supposed to work together" Harry began "Why can't you just talk to one another?"

"I try but he ignores me" I repeated "He hates me"

"Is that true Teddy?" Harry questioned.

"I... I..." Teddy stuttered.

"Do you know what?" Harry reacted "I'm going to leave the room and by the time I return, I want whatever quarrel it is you have with one another to be solved, do you understand?"

"Yes sir" I muttered.

"Y-yes sir" Teddy confirmed.

When Harry left, I felt so uncomfortable, because I knew this wouldn't be a quick fix like most things were. Teddy was ignoring me, how on earth would I even begin to try and repair this? It's not as if he even told me what his problem truly was in the first place.

"Well, this is awkward" I commented.

"It is" Teddy mumbled.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now" I observed.

"Look, I just don't want to speak" Teddy rejoined.

"You don't have a choice, Harry has mandated us to" I explained.

"Why can't anything be easy?" Teddy enquired.

I was beginning to get a little bit angry, because he was trying to avoid any sort of conversation that would help rectify what was happening. Fury built up to the point where I lost my temper.

"Why do you hate me so much?!" I snapped "Answer me that, right now!"

"I don't... hate you" Teddy whispered.

"You expect me to believe that?" I countered.

"It's true" Teddy insisted "Trust me, I really do not hate you"

"Then why the hell are you ignoring me?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you" Teddy replied.

"All I want is for us to be friends" I responded "I hate the fact that we seem to be on the wrong page with each other"

For the first time, Teddy actually looked at me in the eyes, without looking away soon afterwards. His face looked like it was in such pain, like his heart was being ripped to shreds for some reason.

"If I tell you the truth" Teddy said "You must promise not to hate me, or tell Harry"

"Okay I won't" I pledged.

"Scorpius, the reason I avoid you is" Teddy retorted "It's because I find being around you so painful"

"What?" I posed "Why?"

"Because from the moment I first met you, I fell in love with you" Teddy uttered.

The admission took me by surprise, sending me into a state of shock. I couldn't believe that masculine, ladies man Teddy would ever love me in that way. After taking a few moments to think, everything began making sense to me.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I wondered "Instead of making me feel horrible about myself"

"I was nervous, because of the fact that I thought you wouldn't like me back" Teddy explained "I was trying to shield myself from the pain"

"But you don't need to" I assured "Because I like you too"

"Would you be my boyfriend then?" Teddy posed "No pressure but---"

I could resist the urge, as I kissed him before he could finish what he was saying. I finally felt myself feeling good, as Teddy wrapped his arms around me and held me protectively in his strong arms. When we pulled apart, we were smiling.

"That's not quite what I meant" Harry chuckled "But good for you"

We turned around blushing, not realising that Harry had entered the room once more. Then I forgot about Harry and hugged Teddy tightly, wanting to be forever in his arms as his one and only boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.


	5. What I Really Need - Part 1 (Scorpius & Albus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius makes and admission to Albus, and discovers that his dream could come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response to a request for a foursome with Albus/Scorpius/Teddy/James.
> 
> As this is going to be long, it's spread over 2 chapters.
> 
> **THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER**

For the last few weeks, Albus had been noticing the way that Scorpius had not been fully satisfied during their sexual encounters. The way that Scorpius never really had big orgasms, and the fact that he was getting less interested was a cause for concern.

Deciding that it was time to tackle the issue, Albus confronted Scorpius when they were laying next to each other in their bed. He was getting hurt by the fact that Scorpius was acting so differently, and had to know why.

"Scorp, what's going on?" Albus posed.

"Nothing, everything is fine" Scorpius lied.

"I've known you so long" Albus stated "I know when you are hiding something from me"

"It doesn't matter anyway" Scorpius sighed "I want you to be happy, it doesn't matter about me, does it?"

This completely took the wind out of Albus' sails, as he was becoming more agitated by the way Scorpius put himself down. Lifting Scorpius' head by his chin, Albus pulled his boyfriend's lips to his, connecting them for a slow kiss, before he delved deeper.

"Why would you think that?" Albus posed "You know that your happiness is my world"

"I'm embarrassed to say it" Scorpius replied "You'll think I'm dirty"

"I doubt that, but what is it?" Albus encouraged.

"Why do I always have to bottom for you?" Scorpius enquired.

This made Albus feel guilty, he never knew that Scorpius had such a problem with it. Things began to make more sense, but when he looked back at Scorpius' face, he saw that there was more pain.

"If that's the only thing, you should've told me" Albus reacted "If you want to fuck me, I would love it"

"There is more" Scorpius muttered "I would really like to have a gay orgy"

"You would?" Albus responded.

"Yes, and I'd like it to involve James and Teddy" Scorpius affixed.

At first, Albus was shocked, but then he smiled, realising that he had the best boyfriend in the world. The thought of James and Teddy being involved made him come to a realisation.

"You know what? I think that's a great idea!" Albus beamed "Leave it with me, I've got some calls to make"

Before Scorpius could say anything, Albus gave him another kiss on the lips, and then went to call James and Teddy. Scorpius was filled with excitement about this, and fell asleep with dreams of having James and Teddy inside him.

Meanwhile, Albus went to call James and Teddy. He knew that they lived together, so only one call would be needed for both of them. He dialled James' number, and was met by a somewhat groggy response from his brother.

"H-hello?" James mumbled.

"Hi bro" Albus replied.

"What's up?" James reacted.

"Do you and Teddy fancy having a good time?" Albus questioned.

"In what way?" James rejoined.

"Would you come and take part in an orgy with Scorpius and I?" Albus continued "Scorpius really wants it"

"Well, that sounds good to me" James agreed "We'll be over in the morning"

Forgetting to be polite, and end the call as usual by telling James that he loved him, Albus hung up the phone and ran upstairs to tell Scorpius the good news. The only problem was that his boyfriend was asleep. Not wanting to wake Scorpius, Albus slid into bed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Albus was the first to wake up. Gently, he patted Scorpius on the shoulder, and knew that his boyfriend must have had a very good night, as he was smiling in his sleep.

"Time to wake up" Albus whispered "Teddy and James will be here soon"

That made Scorpius open his eyes fully, waking up with a sense of joy that he was going to get to live out his dream. He sat up, and hugged Albus tightly, feeling so lucky to be with him.

"Albs, I can't wait!" Scorpius enthused "Two big hunks joining us for sex is hot!"

As Albus opened his mouth to reply, there was a knock at the door. He quickly went to go and answer it, seeing James and Teddy when it opened. Without saying a word, he grabbed Teddy and James in each hand and walked them up to his bedroom.

"Look who is here Scorpius" Albus opened.

"We here you are a cock slut" James interjected.

"And we're going to help your wildest dreams come true" Teddy declared.

Albus and Scorpius only wore thongs anyway, so they ripped them off to expose their naked bodies to James and Teddy. Scorpius was already erect, and upon seeing this, Albus was rock hard too.

"You two, get undressed" Albus instructed.

After a small chuckle, James and Teddy started undressing, beginning with their leather jackets. Albus could tell that Scorpius was growing inpatient, so using his wand, he stripped the older wizards of their clothes.

"That's better" Scorpius beamed "Those two cocks are huge"

"How are we starting?" Teddy wondered "What's the plan?"

Pushing Scorpius onto the bed, Albus climbed on top of his boyfriend, kissing him passionately and allowing their mouths to explore each other. Albus could feel Scorpius cock rubbing against his own, and grinded them together, sending pleasure through them both.

"This is the beginning of your dream!" Albus teased "You're going to get all of the cock in the world!"

"I want it so bad" Scorpius moaned "So, so bad"

Knowing how horny Scopius really was, Albus got on his back and put his legs in the air to pull his cheeks apart and expose his hole. He pulled Scorpius on top of him, to grant him his request.

"What are you waiting for?" Albus posed "Fuck this hole, it's yours"

"But what about James and Teddy?" Scorpius retorted "Are you going to leave them hanging"

"Hmm... you two, start wanking!" Albus ordered "Make Scorpius even more horny"

Shrugging, James and Teddy began jerking themselves off, whilst Scorpius finally inserted himself inside Albus. His hole was tight, as it had never been fucked before. As he started moving in and out, Scorpius listened to the moans of pleasure Albus let out.

"This feel so much better" Scorpius observed.

"You wanted this so long, didn't you?" Albus reacted.

"Yes I did, your tight ass around me is great" Scorpius complimented.

"It's getting deep inside me" Albus countered.

As he was getting more and more into a rhythm, Scorpius looked back to watch James and Teddy. Their cocks were even bigger than his or Albus' and he started to drool in anticipation of what could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading Part 1.
> 
> Part 2 is currently being done.
> 
> I've never written smut on my own before, so what did you think?


	6. What I Really Need - Part 2 (Teddy, Scorpius, Albus & James)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Albus started his dream off, Scorpius gets treated to James and Teddy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the other half of the request.

Scorpius could feel that he was in a world of bliss. He never knew that Albus would let him top, but he also enjoyed the fact that Albus was still ordering everyone about. It turned him on, to the point where he could literally feel the sperm dancing around in his balls.

"You want those two big studs, don't you?" Albus teased.

"I really do" Scorpius agreed.

"James, get inside his asshole" Albus ordered "And Teddy, get up here by his mouth"

"You got it" James concurred.

"I hope you're ready for this" Teddy chuckled.

As they assumed the positions, Teddy slowly began inserting his dick into Scorpius' mouth, immediately feeling the hot saliva going all over his shaft, and making him very wet. Albus looked up and saw it for himself, the action happening just above his head.

"That's my boyfriend, suck that dick" Albus teased.

James then began pushing himself into Scorpius' ass, resulting in a muffled cry of pain. When he was all the way in, Scorpius stopped moving and James remained their for a bit to let Scorpius get used to the feeling.

"Is he big?" Albus posed "Like, bigger than me?"

As Scorpius was unable to talk, he nodded before James began thrusting in and out of him. Scorpius bounced off of James, which in turn would push him back into Albus in a smooth action.

"I never knew Scorpius was this big of a slut" Teddy commented.

"He clearly loves cock more than most people do" James laughed.

"My Scorpius does great things" Albus complimented "And this is his big reward"

The dirty talk was proving too much for Teddy, who with one last move, shot his load deep into Scorpius' mouth. It coated Scorpius' tongue, and not wanting to waste it, Scorpius swallowed the semen without regret.

"You love semen, hot and fresh from hunks" Albus rejoined.

"I do, it's the best source of protein" Scorpius moaned.

"I'm getting close" James interrupted.

"Where do you want James to shoot, babe?" Albus questioned.

"In my mouth once more, please!" Scorpius begged.

"You heard him James, cum in his mouth" Albus instructed.

"If that's what he wants, that what he'll get" James agreed.

Teddy and James swapped positions, so that James could access Scorpius' mouth. Teddy wasn't complaining though, as he looked at Scorpius' round ass and saw that the hole had been stretched.

"Don't just sit there Teddy" Albus reacted "Smack that ass"

Feeling the power overcome him, Teddy began smacking Scorpius' smooth bubble butt, watching it jiggle with each spank, which resulted in shrieks of satisfaction from Scorpius. There was soon a red hand mark on both of Scorpius' cheeks.

"Come on James, let him have it!" Albus pressed.

After stroking furiously, James shoved the tip of his cock into Scorpius' mouth and shot his sperm deep inside. His load wasn't as big as Teddy's, but still filled Scorpius' mouth. Once James had pulled away, Scorpius again ingested the cum.

"You are going to release last!" Albus stated "Because you will probably let out the biggest load of all!"

"Are you going to shoot in me too?" Scorpius wondered.

"You know I will, so where do you want my seed?" Albus enquired.

"I have to have it in my mouth again, to savour the flavour" Scorpius replied.

As James and Teddy took a seat either side of them, Albus pulled himself up and sat at the top of the bed, watching as Scorpius lowered his head and began sucking on his cock.

"I swear your mouth is the best" Albus complimented.

"It is" Teddy agreed.

"Really the best" James commented.

This made Scorpius increase the suction, causing Albus to lose all control. His toes curled and with a final bob, Scorpius felt Albus shoot a massive load of sperm into his mouth. He kept it there longer than James' or Teddy's load, as he wanted to enjoy his boyfriends sperm before swallowing it down in one big gulp.

"Oh god that's the best one yet!" Albus beamed.

"Do I get to cum now?" Scorpius rejoined.

"Sure, James and Teddy help me out" Albus requested.

"And how do you want us to do that?" Teddy reacted.

"Whilst I stroke him, I want you to put on a show" Albus stated.

"What sort of show?" James responded.

"Twerk for him!" Albus encouraged.

James and Teddy turned away and got on all fours at the other end of the bed. They began shaking their bubble butts, clapping their cheeks with each seductive movement.

"They both have such a muscular ass" Scorpius moaned "But I like your bubble butt most"

"Thanks babe" Albus replied "Can you feel your orgasm approaching?"

"I can, your hand feels so good" Scorpius muttered.

"You want to release, don't you?" Albus reacted.

"I do, as I enjoy the feel of your fingers wrapped around me" Scorpius said "And the sight of two butts jiggling, with their penises dancing in between their legs"

The talk became to much, and finally Scorpius released. It went all over Albus' face, some in his mouth, but most over his cheeks. As James and Teddy stopped twerking, Albus swallowed the bit on his lips, and then scraped the rest in as well.

"Albs, that was the best thing ever!" Scorpius enthused "I love you so much!"

"I love you too Scorp" Albus declared "You cock slut"

"It was hot, we should do this again some time" James suggested.

"I'm down" Teddy agreed.

The four wizards looked at each other, feeling so good after having really big orgasms. James and Teddy got dressed and left Scorpius and Albus alone. The two boyfriends kissed each other, caressing their bodies, before getting dressed themselves and enjoying the rest of their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


	7. Format

Hi

We're looking to alternate each chapter between being smut and being fluff.

Hope that's okay.

Many thanks


	8. James' Heart (Albus & James)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is avoiding Albus and at dinner, the two get into an argument. Albus says something he regrets, and has to try and make up with James. In the process, he discovers his brother's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to a platonic oneshot for this chapter

**From Albus' POV**

Whenever I would hang out with James, I felt safe, as if it wasn't possible for bad things to happen to me. My entire life has involved James looking out for me, and considering how busy he is, it's always amazed me that he has time to do it.

In recent years, the brother time we shared had rapidly reduced. I spent most days with Scorpius, whilst James was either alone or with Teddy, depending on how much he had scheduled.

There were times when I thought that James hated me, as he would continually avoid speaking to me, even at the dinner table with mum, dad and Lily, where he would previously have been talking quite happily.

One such instance of this occurred a few evenings ago. Mum had worked really hard to make us a proper meal, that she hoped we would all enjoy. It looked scrumptious, and I finished it all very promptly, but James hardly even touched his.

"James, what's wrong?" mum wondered "Don't you like my cooking?"

"I'm really not hungry" James sighed "I just want to go to my room and have some peace"

"You need to eat, son" dad stated "I know sometimes life gets us down, but eating is essential"

"I thought you enjoyed eating" I interjected "Usually you finish before me"

"I know, but I just don't feel like it!" James snapped "I'm fed up of everyone telling me what to do!"

"Calm down" Lily soothed "Albus was only making an observation"

"Well I wish he wouldn't" James persisted "I wish he would just leave me alone"

"If that's how you feel, go away" I reacted "I don't want a pathetic excuse for a brother"

The moment I finished speaking, I regretted saying that. I was about to immediately take it back and apologise, when James glared at me. He stood up and walked upstairs, slamming the door behind him. As I looked back at my family, I could see how annoyed they were.

"Now that was harsh" Lily commented.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would be horrible to James" dad added.

"I didn't mean to say it" I insisted.

"The fact is that you did, and I feel very disappointed" mum responded.

"I think you need to go and apologise to him right now" dad ordered.

Of course, I knew dad was right as that had been my original intention. Even though there were times when James and I fought, as normal brothers do, I usually wouldn't drop to that level.

The walk upstairs seemed to take longer than usual for some reason, despite the fact that I thought I was rushing. I opened the door to James' room without knocking, and saw that he was lying face down on his bed, his shoulder shuddering.

"J-Jamie?" I mumbled.

"Leave me alone" he replied.

"No, I need to talk to you" I reacted.

"What so you can call me pathetic again?" he muttered.

Whilst I tried to think of what I needed to say, I sat down on the edge of his bed. It made me feel so uneasy to see James, who was probably the strongest person I knew, act with such vulnerability.

"I never meant to say that" I said "Because you are the most amazing brother I could've asked for"

"Yeah right" he rejoined "Don't try and make me feel better by lying to me"

"I mean it" I pledged "Everyday, I thank Merlin that I have you in my life"

His shuddering stopped, and James sat up to look at me. I never felt so alienated from my brother before, and I didn't want it to stay that way. I had to try and do something to make him see how much he truly meant.

"Why did you say it in the first place?" he posed "If you didn't mean it?"

"I was getting frustrated" I explained "Because I hate seeing you in a state like this one"

James began to look like he was calming down, which for me was a good thing because he would probably be willing to listen to me now. I know this sounds so sappy, but I just wanted my big brother back.

"Do you know how difficult it is to be me sometimes?" he questioned "Knowing that I have a brother who has achieved great things, and will not bring shame on our family?"

"How on earth are you bringing shame on the family?" I retorted "You have achieved great things too"

"Take a look around my room, and tell me what you see" he instructed.

I wasn't sure where he was going with this, but I looked around and on his desk, on the wall, and even next to the window, there were photographs of James and Teddy. At first I didn't know what he was trying to hint at, but then the realisation dawned over me.

"Are you saying that you and Teddy are a couple?" I enquired.

"That's exactly what I am saying" he confirmed.

I couldn't hold back, and immediately flung my arms around James, wrapping around him tightly. He then hugged me back, and that was one of the best feelings I'd had in a while.

"Why would you be ashamed of that?" I persisted "Teddy is a very nice guy"

"Don't you understand?" he replied "I'm gay, I'm different to everyone"

"It won't make any difference to the people who love you" I soothed "Which is why I can tell you it makes no difference to me, as I love you"

I looked over at his desk again, and noticed that there was also some make-up there. I felt so guilty for not realising any of this before, it must've been so hard for James to be himself.

"Alby, I love you too" he said "I just wish I could wear make-up in front of mum and dad"

"Why don't you just do it anyway?" I reacted "Lots of guys do it these days, gay or not"

"It might make them feel weird" he sighed.

"I think they'd be fine" I countered.

I didn't know what James was thinking, but all of a sudden he smiled at me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me back downstairs to join mum, dad and Lily. They looked at us happily when they saw we made up.

"I knew you'd be okay" mum said.

"You are both mature enough to work things out yourself" dad affixed.

"Actually, I've been speaking to Albus" James stated "And there is something I want to tell you"

"Wait, are you sure you're ready James?" I enquired "I didn't mean to put pressure on you"

"No, they need to know" James insisted "Mum, dad, Lily... I'm going out with Teddy"

"I knew it!" Lily beamed "Good for you!"

As Lily hugged James, before hugging me, I could sense that the only thing James was interested in was mum and dad's reaction. He didn't have to wait long, as they both approached him, hugging him from each side.

"Sweetie, thank you for telling us" mum soothed.

"We approve, without a doubt" dad declared.

"I just want to say that, I would like to be completely true to myself" James continued "Without wanting to sound stereotypically gay, I really like wearing make-up"

"Oh, that's okay" dad assured "We just want you to be happy"

"Absolutely" mum uttered "Teddy is very lucky to be with you"

It was a day full of difficulty and surprises, but as a family we were all stronger for it. If James could be so open and true, then frankly we all could be. I just had to make sure that as his brother, I supported him unconditionally, which I always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked reading this.


	9. For The Love Of My Brother (Albus & James)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry and Ginny have an argument with Albus, it's up to James to try and cheer his brother up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing about brotherly love.

**From James' POV**

I didn't really know why Albus was so sad. He would spend most of his time in silence, even when we were having a family outing. For over a month, Albus had not been himself, and I had to find out what was going on.

It was tough, because Albus had locked himself away in his room, with no interest in speaking to any of us. My heart went out to him, as my brother was such a nice person and as far as I was concerned, he didn't deserve to go through tough times.

The tension was very strong when Albus finally came downstairs to eat dinner. He looked around and saw mum and dad, who looked frustrated for some reason. I didn't know what their problem was, seeing that Albus has never really done anything wrong.

Now that we were sat around the table, I was pleased that Albus sat next to me. I wanted to put an arm around him, to let him get whatever struggle he had been going through off of his chest, but I knew I just couldn't do it.

The way that he just looked at the plate of food told me that he wasn't hungry. His eyes were fixed on it, and this made lose my appetite too. I was more concerned with making sure he was okay.

"Are you going to eat your dinner Albus?" dad wondered.

"No dad, I'm really not hungry" Albus sighed.

"You can be so ungrateful at times" mum reacted.

"Please mum, I just don't want to eat" Albus persisted.

"Why can't you just be a normal wizard?!" dad spluttered "You are being so awkward and I am sick of it!"

"I-I..." Albus stuttered "B-but"

"This attitude is horrible, and you will drop it now" mum added "You can be such a pain at times"

"P-please" Albus mumbled "M-mum... D-dad"

"You failed me Albus" dad said.

"It's really disappointing" mum replied.

"Why can't you be strong like James?" dad questioned.

"We should never have had another son" mum commented.

That was going too far, as this situation was so painful for me to watch. I hated seeing my little brother so sad and now being almost bullied by our parents, particularly as they were using me against him. I was hoping this had all be just a bad dream, but after pinching myself, I knew it was really happening.

"That's so harsh" I interjected "Can't you see how miserable he is?"

"Stay out of this James" dad ordered.

"No dad, I will not" I argued.

"James, you were told to stay out of this" mum continued.

"And you are supposed to be my mum" I countered.

"What are you trying to achieve?" mum retorted "You've never shown this much care for Albus"

"Maybe not" I replied "But he's my brother and I love him, unlike you, unconditionally"

"Oh don't be ridiculous" dad complained "You are just being stupid now"

"The only people being stupid right now, are my parents" I scolded "Come on Albus, let's get out of here"

I grabbed Albus by the arm and we walked out of the house and through the adjacent field until we reached the park. My parent's behaviour really shocked me, and I wasn't going to let them hurt me or, more importantly, Albus.

We found a bench to sit on, and as we sat down, I could see the tears falling down Albus' cheeks. His sobs were light and his body looked so weak at this point. Finally, I wrapped my arms around him, offering all of the comfort I could muster.

"Why did you stand up for me?" he sobbed "You could've had an easier time being quiet"

"Are you kidding?" I replied "You know mum and dad were being completely out of order, I wasn't about to let you suffer alone"

"It's been happening for weeks" he mumbled.

I didn't quite realise what he meant, until his words repeated themselves in my head. I was shocked at such a thought, that mum and dad had been verbally abusing Albus and I hadn't been able to stop them.

"What?" I gasped.

"They tell me the same stuff every day" he uttered "I hate myself because I'm not you"

"Well you shouldn't" I insisted "The fact is, you are a very special wizard, and I will never be as good as you"

In a single instant, his crying started to fade and he looked at me. Seeing the redness around his eyes showed me just how much he had been crying. Then he looked away, and began speaking once more.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You are a fun, kind young wizard" I answered.

"But so are you" he countered.

"So, does that not tell you that you are like me anyway?" I reasoned.

"I guess it does" he observed.

"Then you can be yourself" I encouraged.

"Thank you Jamie" he rejoined "I love you"

"Aw, I love you too" I reacted "No matter what Alby, I always will"

He snuggled into my grip once more, and without making another sound, he relaxed in my arms. One thing I hoped this confirmed to Albus, was that we would always be brothers, and I would never turn my back on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read.


	10. Three on One (Harry & Lily & Female Albus & Female James)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request for Harry, Lily, Fem Albus & Fem James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was sent to **matters17793** on his Smut oneshots, and has asked if we could work together to write it.
> 
> This is the request:-
> 
> **Ginny has a idea for her Cuckquean fetish but still doesn't want that it comes out to others so she asks her daughters who love Harry more then a father.**
> 
> **Pairing;**
> 
> **Harry X Fem Albus X Fem James X Lily.**

**From Ginny's POV**

I don't know exactly where it started, but I was always turned on by the idea of Harry having sex with other people. Whenever we went to bed together, it wasn't the same as I liked watching him.

I had three daughters, Lily, Albiya and Jamina. They were more than happy to have sex with anyone offering it, and frankly that turned me on. It also gave me a very perverse, and very interesting idea. We went to the living room where I had summoned them for a Potter-Weasley female meeting.

"Girls, you know that you like shagging constantly?" I opened "With any man you can lay your hands on"

"Yes we do" Lily agreed.

"What about it?" Albiya reacted.

"Your father doesn't satisfy me" I sighed "But what I would like is to watch as he satisfies someone else"

"Are you seriously suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" Jamina reacted.

"I want you girls to show him a good time" I declared "Maybe even go all the way"

To my surprise, the girls were all up for it, so we immediately went up to the bed I shared with Harry, and saw him there, stark naked stroking his length. Without wanting him to stop, I instructed the girls to start touching him. Albiya and Jamina began by rubbing up his legs, whilst Lily began playing with Harry's balls.

"Whoa!" Harry screamed "What's going on?"

"We all know you want this daddy" Lily reacted.

"Let them show you a good time" I encouraged.

He didn't argue, and took his hand away to give the girls uninterrupted access to his scrotum and penis. He was huge, and his balls felt heavy. Albiya and Jamina took one each in their hands and tugged, whilst Lily started sucking her father.

Meanwhile, I had taken my clothes off and was happily fingering myself. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, that it was actually happening, but it made me so moist that my pussy started dribbling.

"So, does daddy get to fuck any of you?" Harry posed.

"Do me first" Jamina insisted "I'm eldest"

That was reasonable, so Lily and Albiya moved away and let Jamina climb onto Harry's body. She gently lowered herself onto his erect prick, and gasped as it opened up her awaiting pussy.

"God Jamina, you are wet!" Harry beamed.

"Fuck her!" I ordered.

"Please daddy, put a baby inside me" Jamina pleaded.

Feeling stronger than ever, Harry grabbed Jamina's sides and began pushing her down fully onto his penis. He loved the way she felt, and I was impressed by the way she was bouncing on him.

"Give her your potent seed" I moaned.

"Please!" Jamina repeated "I want it so bad"

As Harry got more horny, I saw him speed up. Their breaths were getting faster and louder until suddenly, Jamina contracted around him and squirted, which resulted in Harry planting his seed deep in her womb.

"Thank you daddy" Jamina mumbled.

"Anything for you Jamina" Harry replied "Now, I have another round in me"

"Ooh, my turn!" Albiya replied.

In a different position, Albiya lay flat on her stomach, allowing Harry to mount her. She could feel the tip of his penis pushing inside her, and I almost squirted from the squelchy sound made as he entered.

"You're so big daddy" Albiya gasped.

"You have a lovely clit" Harry responded.

As he began thrusting in and out of her, Albiya moaned to the point where I thought she was going to break all of the windows with her screeches. I inserted more fingers into my pussy, allowing my g-spot to be stimulated.

"I don't think I can hold off any longer" Albiya panted.

"Don't worry, I feel the same" Harry assured.

Unlike the previous time, Harry shot his load first, his semen flowing freely into our middle daughter's clit and causing her to in turn, squirt her juices all over his dick. I was in disbelief.

"There's one more to go" I commented.

"Daddy, this is my time" Lily declared.

"I know sweetie" Harry chuckled.

As Lily got onto her back, Harry lifted her legs and rested them on his shoulders. He carefully pushed his penis inside her pussy, and this was where I could no longer stop myself. With a final fingering, I squirted my juices all over over the floor, which were licked up by Albiya and Jamina.

"That's it girls, clean it up" I instructed.

As they finished mopping it all up with their tongues, we sat down together and watched as Harry began rutting away inside our youngest daughter. I had no idea how manly he could be, but watching him do this was so good.

"Are you gonna shoot inside her?" I teased.

"You know it baby" Harry rejoined.

"I want to feel your cum in me daddy, please!" Lily begged.

"It's coming Lily" Harry assured.

His movements were speeding up and this in turn was making Lily moan so loudly that I could hear nothing else. I saw her rub the outside of her entrance, which was all she needed, as she had her orgasm and climaxed all over Harry's dick.

"Impregnate me" Lily ordered "I need it daddy"

"Oh god!" Harry panted "Aah!"

He pushed in once more, and kept himself inside this time. I watched his balls dance as they were emptied, and his sperm shot happily into Lily. She caressed her stomach, in an effort to will his semen to travel faster.

"God, you girls make me so happy" Harry declared.

"This won't be the last time" I giggled.

As our daughters nodded, Harry and I smiled. We never knew that they would be so up for it, and Harry didn't even know my plan to begin with, but I'm glad he went along and gave our daughters some action. I needed to see it, and this was going to be our special bonding exercise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed.


	11. Requests Open

Hi

Just a reminder that requests are still open if anyone has any prompts or suggestions.


	12. Requests Closed

As I've received no further requests, I have taken the decision to close requests for this book.

Thank you for the requests, comments, kudos and for reading my work.


	13. For Brother's Sake (Albus & James)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James pushes Albus too far at Hogwarts, and they have to try and repair their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter.

**Albus' POV**

Screwed... That was how my relationship with my brother was. We had never truly seen eye to eye, and whenever he was in the room, he would make comments or observations, only for his own pleasure in order to mock me.

Previously, I would be able to handle it but now it was almost as if he wanted me to fall off of the face of the earth. Despite being a Gryffindor, James was the one of the two of us who was a bully, and I was his main subject.

I was sat on my own, trying to work out how to create a potion for my next class, when my git of an older brother approached me. He smirked as if I was somehow doing something stupid, which made my blood boil.

"Hey loser" he greeted "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Scorpius isn't my boyfriend!" I complained "Stop suggesting it!"

"Then how did you know he was who I was referring to?" he chuckled.

"Because you always refer to him as my boyfriend!" I spluttered.

"You know Albus, sometimes I wonder why dad still gives you the time of day" he persisted "You have brought shame on this family by being a dirty Slytherin"

"At least I fight my own battles James" I muttered "Instead of just picking on my own brother all the time"

"It wouldn't be so bad if you weren't such a poof!" he laughed.

There was no way that I could respond with that using just words. James had pushed me too far and my temper was no longer controllable. I stood up and forcefully pushed my older, and larger, brother onto the ground, standing over him proudly.

"There are times when I wish you weren't my brother" I replied, and spat at him "If anything, you are the one who constantly brings shame to the family"

"N-no I don't!" he argued feebly "I do everything expected of me"

"Pretty sure bullying me isn't expected of you" I countered.

What happened next really made me feel ashamed, as I kicked James in the face, making his nose bleed. Once I had done it, I felt so guilty and was about to apologise immediately, but James stood up and pushed me away.

"At least I've never physically hurt you" he retorted bitterly "Stupid git"

I watched as James turned around and walked away, and was that a tear I saw rolling down his cheek? If it was then I was definitely the one who caused it, which filled me with no pride whatsoever.

"James wait!" I called.

It was too late, as he was already out of sight. I was unable to think properly anymore, as everything that happened kept replaying through my mind. I walked back towards the castle, but just before I got there, I saw Scorpius.

"You know, I'm quite offended at the fact that you seem to hate the idea of being my boyfriend Albus" Scorpius began.

"But neither of us is gay" I retorted quickly.

"That's not the point, I would've thought that if we were, it would be an easy thing" Scorpius continued "Clearly I was wrong"

"Look Scorpius, I don't have time" I replied "I have to go and find James"

"He's heading to the hospital wing" Scorpius explained "And his face looked really messed up"

"Ugh... That was my doing" I revealed.

The silence between us was deafening for a few moments, before Scorpius spoke up. He looked at me with shock and subtle disappointment, despite the fact that he didn't really like James.

"So you did attack him?" Scorpius questioned with interest "That is a turn up for the books"

"Yep, he just provoked me so much" I sighed.

"By calling me your boyfriend?" Scorpius continued.

"No, for saying I was a poof" I corrected "Anyway, I've got to go"

I had to run to the hospital wing as quickly as I could, and when I got there I found that James had just been attended to. He was bandaged slightly, but they used magic to ensure all damage would be repaired quickly. I walked to him, wanting to apologise.

"Hey---" I began.

"Get away from me" he ordered.

"Look I---" I continued.

"Go Albus, leave me!" he begged.

"I'm not going to do anything" I promised "And nor am I leaving"

"But..." he argued "Oh what's the point?"

As I sat down next to him, the tension was thick and awkward. My heart wanted me to give James a hug and tell him that I love him, but my brain told me that he didn't deserve it after what he said.

"Why are you so convinced that I'm going out with Scorpius?" I enquired.

"Well, aren't you?" he replied.

"No, we aren't gay" I insisted.

James took a deep breath, before looking at me and nodding. Perhaps I had needed to stand up to him in order for him to stop bullying me, but seeing his wounded face made me know how far I had crossed the line.

"I never should've hit you" I sighed "I am so sorry Jamie"

"It's my fault, I'm sorry" he uttered quietly "I never should've called you a poof"

"I accept your apology" I reacted "But why did you use that word?"

"Because I'm an idiot" he explained "And know this, even if you were gay, I would never hate you"

"Are you saying that... you love me?" I questioned.

"Yes I love you Alby" he confirmed.

"I love you too" I reacted.

I let go and lunged at my brother, throwing my arms around him and feeling for the first time that we could actually get along. Now all I would have to do, was make sure mum and dad never find out that we had this fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read.


	14. The Contest (James & Albus & Scorpius & Teddy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy decides to hold a contest which changes his relationship with Scorpius, Albus and James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd add one last chapter to this book.

It was a hot and sunny summer afternoon when Teddy had invited Scorpius, Albus and James over to his house. They had formed really tight bond, which had given them such a fondness for each other that they spent pretty much everyday together.

As they sat down to eat lunch, Teddy was feeling all hot and bothered. He had enchanted the room to make it cool with a gentle breeze, but that hadn't really helped matters in the slightest.

"Wow, why is it so hot?" Teddy complained.

"Probably just because it's summer" Albus responded.

"But there is a light breeze" Scorpius observed softly.

"I think there will be nothing that will outdo the son" James responded.

Not wanting to worry too much about it, everyone got on with eating their lunch. Teddy was really good cook, and would quite often make meals for everyone. It was a really fun hobby for him.

"That was nice" Scorpius complimented "I enjoyed it"

"Delicious you mean" Albus chuckled "That's the word to describe it"

"I would've said scrumptious" James added "Either way it was good"

"Thank you for saying that!" Teddy beamed "Really made my day!

They all went into the living room to sit down and recover a bit from the enormous amount of food they had just consumed. Teddy loosened his belt and undid the button of his jeans, to allow himself to breath easier.

"Seems like a good idea" James commented, undoing his belt.

"I agree" Albus affixed.

"Same" Scorpius concurred.

As they undid their belts, the four wizards were now in a state of relaxation, feeling on top of the world. Both Teddy and James were not able to keep control for long, their big erections starting to poke out from their waistbands.

"Oh, someone's pleased" Scorpius teased.

"Looks like we all are" Albus chuckled.

As soon as they had noticed James and Teddy's big boners, Albus and Scorpius had become erect too. Working on initiative, all four of them removed their jeans, socks and briefs, giving Teddy an idea.

"Let's have a little contest" Teddy suggested.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius questioned.

"We're all horny, so lets wank together and shoot in our drinks glasses" Teddy explained "And whoever has the smallest load, must drink all of the sperm"

"You're on!" James enthused.

"I'm in" Albus agreed.

They all stood up, removing the rest of their clothes and wrapping their right hands around their own pricks. Picking up their glasses in their left hands, they held them directly in front of their cocks, enabling their loads to be shot directly into them.

"Ready, steady, go!" Teddy began.

All four of them started stroking vigorously at their huge dicks, allowing their hands to give pleasure and happiness. Teddy compared himself to the others, noting that he was biggest, then James, followed by Albus, and Scorpius was the smallest.

"This is so hot" Teddy stated.

"What are you imagining?" Albus posed.

"I'm imagining what it would be like to fuck you all" James moaned.

"I'm thinking about how it would feel to suck you all off" Albus added.

"Why am I not surprised?" James laughed.

"I would let you all dominate me" Scorpius panted "You could all take turns making me yours"

"And I am imagining what it would be like to see the sperm shoot from you all" Teddy reacted "You all have balls full off creamy cum"

The talk was too much for Scorpius, who shot a jet of semen into his glass. It wasn't a big amount, but it was his most pleasurable orgasm to date. Seeing this made Teddy so happy that he also climaxed, releasing a bigger jet of cum into his own glass.

"Wow!" Scorpius beamed.

"So currently, you are going to be drinking our loads" Teddy stated.

"Oh god!" Albus screeched.

Looking to the younger of the two brothers, Scorpius and Teddy saw Albus shoot a huge load, in fact his cum filled up half of the glass. Albus kept stroking to ensure he had got every last bit out.

"Well, that was amazing!" Albus beamed "So it's either James or Scorpius to drink this all up"

"I think we know what the result will be" Teddy observed.

"Really?" Scorpius posed.

"Yes!" James screamed.

With a few aggressive rubs, James shot by far the biggest load of the day. It filled the glass entirely, with his hot, potent sperm. Putting their glasses down on the table, they sat got dressed. They sat back down, but not before Teddy issued the challenge.

"Okay Scorpius" Teddy said "You have to drink these in under a minute"

"No problem" Scorpius declared "Lets' go"

They watched eagerly as Scorpius began ingesting their loads. He started with his own small collection of sperm, and then he gulped down Teddy's. When he drank Albus' load he had to take it in two gulps, but took it all. He then began drinking James' load, which unlike the others was still hot and fresh.

"Go on, you can do it" Teddy encouraged.

With one last gulp, Scorpius took the final remains of James' load into his mouth. He was now quite full and joined the others on the sofa. It had broken a barrier between them, and opened up a raft of new, exciting possibilities for their relationship with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this book.


End file.
